Celebration of Joker (SP Vs KND Style)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: Celebrating the rising of DC's Joker by making a Parody using South Park and Kids Next Door Heroes who are rated DC (No Anime nor Marvel Type Heroes). Mysterion Vs Mexican Joker. South Park by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. KND by Tom Warburton. SP Vs KND Series by Afterdreamer.


Celebration of DC's Joker (South Park Vs Kids Next Door Style)

(Starring Alejandro White as Joker (Mexican Joker)

AND

Kenny McCormick as Batman (Mysterion))

Cast:

Token Black as Lex Luthor (Tupperware)

Jimmy Valmer as The Flash (Fastpass)

Red Thompson as Harley Quinn (Jesteress)

Rebecca Edison as Poison Ivy (Appleseed)

Ashley Uno as Catwoman (Catgirl)

Abigail Lincoln as Green Arrow (The Huntress)

Craig Tucker as Superman (Super Craig)

Tweek Tweak as Wonder Woman (Wonder Tweek)

Stan Marsh as Nightwing (Toolshed)

Katie Gelson aka Bloodrayne as Batwoman (Vamp Queen)

Pip Pirrip as Alfred Pennyworth (King Churchill)

Maurice Andre Miles as Static Shock (Blue Bolt)

Disclaimers:

South Park by Trey Parker and Matt Stone

KND by Tom Warburton

Heroes represent for DC Comics

Written by Afterdreamer Productions

Artwork NOT by Me

Battle Style of Mortal Kombat/Injustice

Begin Episode:

It was a day at the ruins of South Park. Chaos had done them in good. The town's expansion led to more crimes as the town becomes an urban city. Accompanied by an Asylum where Villains are forged, there's also a boot camp for elite officers, but even THEY can stop what terror has done. Nothing without the Dark Knight, Mysterion. As well as a chain of heroes, the city is. known for everyday civil wars, whether it be a citizen or hero and even villains. But today, everyone has grouped together to fight a war that has NEVER happened before.

Mysterion, Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, Fastpass, Huntress, Vamp Queen, and Toolshed. Forming the League of Legends, or the expansion of Freedom Pals, the heroes fight crime after crime, after crime.

Tonight was a different day however, The Joker roams free with worry in the people.

Mysterion looks down at the city as an unsuspecting guest arrived. It was Catgirl, the Ninja Girl with her own agenda.

"Ashley..." Mysterion said through his voice. "Another night to be stealing precious gems?"

"My, my, Kenny, you DO have the right mind for a treasure hunter~." Catgirl cooed as she got close to Mysterion.

"I'm busy for tonight, so you best step down if you're trying to commit more crimes..." Mysterion ordered.

"Let's see who is it? Could it be Tupperware? Or perhaps... Hellfire?" Catgirl took some guesses.

"It's the Joker." Said Mysterion. "He made a dystopia out of South Park."

"Sounds like everyone's asleep at this time." Said Catgirl. "It's 3:45 in the night. How will you stop the Joker?"

"I don't need help..." Said Mysterion. "If everyone's busy, I'll face Joker myself."

"Good luck~" Ashley parkoured to Mysterion and kissed him as Mysterion kissed back. She then leaps to another building to make her escape.

Mysterion jumped off the building and activated a parachute that made him fly across South Park to an old building.

There, he saw the henchmen of Joker and Jesteress working on new weapons. Mysterion leaped down from a height which he landed straight down.

"IT'S HIM!" Said a Joker Henchman.

"GET HIM!" Shouted another.

Mysterion had no problem taking down a few henchmen, even with a few new weapons. It was only a matter of time before Tupperware appeared and helped Mysterion take down the grunts! Suddenly, Vamp Queen made it as well as Fastpass!

"YOU GUYS!" Mysterion grinned proudly.

"N - N - Never too late to help f - f - fight!" Shouted Fastpass.

"Fresh Blood!" Shouted Vamp Queen.

"Target Locked!" Tupperware took out his Gadgeteer Machine Gun as he fired lasers that hurts like a punch but doesn't kill.

Mysterion grinned more proudly as his team had became more Justice-like.

The group makes it to the Factory where The Joker was busy hurting Toolshed with a crobar!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, AJ!" Shouted Mysterion.

"Well well well, look who showed up!" AJ looked at Mysterion maniacally as his group. "You're just in time for the Killer Joke!"

"Stop this right now, Joker!" Vamp Queen hissed, which made Mysterion uneasy. "Or face the consequences!"

"You fools! I haven't came alone!" Joker had flipped a switch to reveal the spotlight to some heroes/villains. "Meet Team Joker!"

Appleseed appeared from a large carnivorous plant as she wakes up. "So... We meet again, Mysterion.."

"You haven't changed a bit, Appleseed..." Mysterion grunted. "I thought you would have more honor in protecting Nature against this clown!"

"That's not all, Mystery!" Joker pointed the spotlight to the Jesteress. "Meet my girl, Red!"

Jesteress lands next to Joker as she juggles a few smoke bombs and tossed them to her sides to make her entrance!

"Nice to know that I'll battle with Mr J!" Jesteress giggled.

Mysterion frowned even more.

"Sir." Said Pip through Mysterion's earphone. "Would you like me to contact some more assistants for this fight?"

"No need, Alfred." Said Mysterion. "For now, this is all I need!"

(Battle Begin!)

(Scene 1: Jesteress vs Vamp Queen and Toolshed)

Katie first tackled into Red, who they both speared into Stan, who broke free from the rope. Toolshed auickly regained composure to health as he began looking for food to recover. To his luck, there was a crate full of Pringles to his use. He opened a Pizza Pringle can and began eating.

Katie saw Stan waking up and was distracted while Red brought out a Piko Piko Hammer and hits Katie into more crates, which fell on her!

(Vamp Queen 100% to 45%HP PINNED)

Toolshed quickly regained composure and attacked Red with a Jackhammer Rush as he tackled straight into her into barrels of oil, which didn't explode.

(Jesteress 100% to 25%HP PINNED)

Toolshed then fell into weakness due to the beating he got from the Joker.

(Toolshed 35%HP)

(Scene 2: Tupperware Vs Appleseed)

"You machines are cold and heartless! Nature will correct the way you act!" Appleseed squinted at Tupperware.

"You are just the monster as Pitcher Plants and Flytraps! It's time to pluck the weeds!" Tupperware charged with his Machine Gun, firing at all angles.

Appleseed took cover she planted a seed into a pot and grew a pitcher plant that spits acid! She then made it belch a lot of toxins to Tupperware, but it had no effect.

"WHAT?!" Appleseed took notice.

"Take this! GAMMA BLASTER!" Tupperware blasts a wave of energy that sent Appleseed flying to a crane!

(Appleseed 100% to 25% HP)

Appleseed then looked at the crane which was carrying a box above Tupperware! She then pressed the drop button with a vine extension of her arms. and SLAM! A crate fell onto Tupperware!

(Tupperware 100% to 60%HP PINNED!)

(Scene 3: Fastpass Vs Joker)

Fastpass rushed to Joker but to his surprise, AJ caught Jimmy right by the neck as soon as Jimmy tried tackling him!

"I have no time for you, fool!" AJ tossed Jimmy into a crate and sealed it with nails with a nail gun.

"JIMMY!" Mysterion looked worried for a bit with a pokerface.

"So, care to join your friends in defeat?! Kneel before your master!" Joker the took a fighting pose with a cane.

"I'm sorry for this, AJ..." Mysterion charged.

(Scene 4: Mysterion Vs Joker)

Joker counterattacked Mysterion's punch with a spin around and a slam to the head with his cane!

(Mysterion 100% to 90%HP)

Mysterion then grabbed Joker's cane and kicked him in the stomach, and ending the move with pushing the cane into the Joker's face!

(Joker 100% to 85%HP)

Mysterion then attempted to punch Joker with a 7 hit combo, but Joker caught them and countered them with Revolvers with Boxing Gloves! Hitting each other with a combo after combo, as well as countering each hit, Joker and Mysterion rushed outside to a truck!

(Mysterion 90% to 5% HP)

(Joker 85% to 35% HP)

Both of them inhaled and exhaled so hard that they took a small break of recovering stamina.

"Do you not see what Society has become, Mysterion?" Joker tried manipulating Mysterion. "They treat everyone badly and everyone is fighting for their lives... Sometimes you got to know how to take a joke..."

"Taking the lives away from Americans won't bring your parents back, AJ..." Said Mysterion. "Do you not see that killing is not the right answer?..."

"Sir?" Asked Pip.

"What is it Alfred?" asked Mysterion.

"We got everyone here." Pip told him.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mysterion screamed.

Suddenly, the entire league of heroes arrived.

"Who's ready to lose a fight!" Said Super Craig and Wonder Tweek.

"Time to rock da house, babeh!" The Huntress took out her bow and arrow and aimed at Joker.

"Let's rock!" Blue Bolt surfed up and landed before the heroes.

Joker frowned with anger as soon as he looked at Mysterion and tossed a smoke bomb!

Everyone coughed and tried to exit the smoke.

"Abby, Maurice, Craig and Tweek! Get out of here!" Mysterion ordered. When the smoke cleared up, everyone was knocked out, even the ones inside the facility.

Mysterion looked at the Joker as he cackled.

"I just wished you all have learned your lesson and wake up with a snap back into reality!" Joker frowned as he turned his frown into a smile as he laughed at what he done.

"AJ..." Mysterion talked. "I know you're not well. Even if we have made your life a living hell, you still must learn to forgive..."

"FORGIVENESS?!" AJ sparked. "You DO know sorry doesn't fix things, right?! If you only knew how others know how you feel, Mysterion..."

"Maybe not, but there are those who have Sympathy, something you lack!" Mysterion circled around with Joker.

"Sympathy?! There's something clearly wrong with you. and I don't like how you're going soft!" Joker charged into Mysterion as they fought out the last bit of their health as they traded specials.

(Mysterion's Special!)

Mysterion takes out a grappling gun and shoots past Joker back into the facility! He then grabs Joker and slams him into evwry obstacle possible! Joker was then lanced out to the other side of the facility and then Mysterion flew out and kicked Joker square on the chest!

(Joker 35% to 1%HP Struggle!)

Joker then shook off the pain as he then takes out a crobar and hit Mysterion with it! Slamming straight to his face with a stack of sharp cards as they leave a 24 lined scar on his left cheek! Finishing off was an Uppercut to the face from the scarred cheek!

(Mysterion 5%HP to 1%HP Struggle!)

(DOUBLE KO!)

They both fell tired and and uneasy.

"You know... you're crazy... Mysterion..." Joker huffed out.

"I do what I must to serve Justice..." said Mysterion as he coughs. "Even I have to make sacrifices..." Mysterion then passed out.

"You're... funny..." Joker then passed out.

The night passed as Catgirl saw everything with her own eyes. She was above a building until she came down and wrote a message to each Mysterion and Joker. It was a postcard of when they were friends when they were younger.

"Sleep well, wreckless fighters..." Ashley then ran away as soon as the South Park Police arrived to take back the town.


End file.
